Um Amor Diferente
by mus1c4-chan
Summary: Realmente poderia seria um conto de fadas, um homem feito principe corajoso, e uma garota feito princesa timida. Seria normal, se...bem, se não houvesse mais um detalhe na história, e que detalhe! T pela linguagem


_**Um amor diferente**_

_**Capitulo 01 - Um Começo Conturbado**_

Era seu primeiro dia na faculdade. Estudara tanto, tivera que fazer tantos exercícios, sobre exatas, humanas e biológicas. Estudara tanto que até perdera uns bons 7 quilos. A garota fofinha do terceiro colegial já não existia mais. Ela era bonita em se considerar. Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pele clara. Um pouco de sardas no rosto. Era a chacota da outra escola, pois na época usava óculos, aparelho e tinha espinhas. Mas para quem a visse agora, veria uma mulher bonita e sensual. Corpo atlético, bunda empinada, seios e coxas fartas. Traços delicados no rosto. Era simples, mas era linda.

Foi essa a primeira impressão que Inuyasha teve quando pousou os olhos sobre ela. Quase que parou para falar com ela naquele momento mesmo. Ele não era de ficar com qualquer menina, mas aquela lhe chamou a atenção. Como alguma garota conseguiria ser tão perfeita, com traços tão bem feitos e tão delicada. Seu jeito de andar o impressionava, principalmente pelo fato de que ela as vezes passava a mão por seus enormes cabelos negros. As vezes colocava a mão na cintura. Ele só sabia que o pouco que olhara pra ela era o suficiente para deixa-lo animado.

- Hein Miroku, o que você achou daquela garota ali? - Inuyasha o cutucou, ela conversava com uma garota anã do segundo ano de nutrição. Miroku deu os ombros.

- Ta falando da Kanna, ou dá bunduda ao lado dela?

- Da morena Miroku!

- Então, a bunduda!

As vezes, Inuyasha se irritava com o modo de como Miroku tratava as mulheres como objetos. Inuyasha torcia para que um dia ele se apaixonasse por uma que não lhe desse atenção.

-É Miroku, como quiser!

- Sei lá, eu pegaria! - Inuyasha bufou - Por que, ta interessado?

- Estou pensando na possibilidade de...

- Inuyasha, tenha-me santa paciência! Hoje em dia os tempos mudaram! Agora você tem que chegar chegando! Quer que eu dê uma indireta nela falando que você quer ficar com ela!

- Sei lá Miroku, você sabe como eu sou! Não quero dar a impressão de que sou alguém que não sou! Sabe como é, não gosto de ficar com qualquer menina...

- Mas você quer ficar com essa, não quer? Então Inuyasha, tenta ficar com alguma sem dar embolação pelo menos uma vez, ou outra pessoa vai acabar pegando ela, hein!

- Que seja Miroku, mas não sei se...

Neste momento tocou o sinal da entrada, o que fez Inuyasha ficar um pouco irritado, já que a garota saiu correndo para sua sala.

- No final da aula nós falamos com ela. Mas, mulheres como ela tem dois jeitos: ou são muito santas, ou são muito putas.

Kagome corria para sua sala as pressas. Era seu segundo dia na faculdade e ela mal conhecia ninguém. E o pior: esquecera em qual sala estava. Teve de perguntar pra uma garota que nem conhecia onde ficava a sala do primeiro ano de jornalismo. Pelo menos fizera amizade com mais alguém que não fosse seu amigo, colega de cursinho, Houjo, que prestara para medicina.

Kagome foi apressada até sua sala, chegando quase atrasada. Um péssimo habito que adquiriu na escola e que nunca perdeu, só torcia para que os professores da faculdade fossem menos rigorosos.

Sentou-se em qualquer mesa e torceu para que alguém fosse falar com ela. Na verdade, muitas pessoas já estavam se falando na sala, mas muitas também não abriam a boca para falar uma palavra. Alguma hora alguém iria conversar com ela sobre qualquer assunto aleatório. E esta espera não demorou muito:

- Com licença, mas posso sentar na sua frente?

- Claro, sinta-se a vontade!

Kagome observou a menina. Ela tinha um jeito estranho, usava vestidos longos e allstar. Os cabelos eram curtos e amarrados por um rabo de cavalo. Kagome a achou parecida com uma garota que estudara com ela na sétima série, cuja seu nome era:

- Prazer, me chamo Kagura! - Ela estendeu a mão sorridente.

-Aquela que estudou na escola "Shouki" até a sétima série?

- Sim, por que, você é de lá?

- Sou Kagome, a...

- A menina gordinha!

Kagura viu Kagome ficar um pouco irritada, logo completou a frase.

-...quer dizer, que era gordinha! Por que agora, minha filha, você está linda!

- Obrigada, você também está!

Kagura sorriu, adorava ser elogiada.

- Entrou em que lugar?

- Décimo quarto, e você?

- Só isso? - Kagura arregalou os olhos - Entrei em centésimo nono! Você deve ter estudado bastante.

- Feito louca! Perdi muitos quilos também!

- Percebi! Você está bem diferente!

Nesta hora, o professor entrou na sala, e junto dele, quatro homens bem fortes que, pelo que parecia, queria diversão:

- Então, meus caros amigos jornalistas! Devem estar sabendo que nesta semana será temporada de trotes, não é? - Gritou um moreno - Pois bem, meu nome é Ioshida Naraku, e nós vamos aprontar a beça com vocês!

- Prazer, eu sou Mitshushi Kouga, e sou outro que vocês vão querer ver longe!

- Sou Ikameda Bankotsu! - Nesta hora ele assoprou uma corneta.

- E eu sou Tyrio Renkotsu! - Disse um que passava maquilagem bem forte nos olhos.

- Nós somos do terceiro ano de design gráfico e viemos aqui pra acabar com a vida de vocês! - Naraku sorriu friamente. Muitos dos estudantes engoliram seco, principalmente os meninos.

- É brincadeira do nosso amiginho aqui! - Sorriu Kouga colocando o braço por cima do ombro do garoto.

- O que interessa é que nós queremos zoar vocês o máximo que pudermos, e muitos de vocês vão acabar perdendo os cabelos! - Neste momento, muitos garotos de cabelos compridos passaram as mãos pelos fios dos mesmos. Renkotsu riu.

- Mas vai ser divertido! Pensa bem, vão chegar em casa com um novo visual! - Sorriu Bankotsu.

Os garotos se despediram com um grito de cornetas e foram para o corredor.

- Que idiotas, cochichou Kagura para Kagome.

- Concordo!

Na hora do intervalo, muitas das meninas resolveram se esconder no banheiro, e Kagome e Kagura não foram exceções.

- Que droga, odeio os primeiros dias de aula!

- Eu também!

Neste momento, dois dos garotos do começo da aula entraram no banheiro. Kagome se lembrava, eram Kouga e Bankotsu.

- E ai, quem aqui quer pagar trote?

Todas as meninas começaram a gritar ensandecidas, muitas começaram a correr, e outras ficaram paradas. Kagome foi uma das que optou por não fazer nada, mas acabou perdendo Kagura de vista.

- Para aquelas que quiserem se livrar, venham com a gente, por favor! - Pediu Bankotsu com carinho.

Kagome, por alguma razão, sentia o que eles iriam pedir, por isso ficou temerosa. E muito mais quando Bankotsu olhou para ela com malicia.

- Hein, que tal você, bundudinha! - Apontou Bankotsu, quando Kouga olhou para Kagome, seus olhos palpitaram, nunca tinha visto mulher tão linda desde que entrara na faculdade.

- E...eu? - Kagome gaguejou.

Bankotsu já percebera, ela não era do tipo de garota que ficaria com qualquer menino, mas talvez topasse se fosse pra se livrar de um trote.

- Que tal hein mocinha, você ficar com algum menino da nossa sala? Ou de outra?

- Pra me livrar do trote?

- É, bem, tem precisamos de duas garotas, então...que tal você? - Kouga apontou para uma loira do fundo.

- Bem eu...

- É pegar ou largar?

Kagome respirou fundo e, mesmo sendo algo que ela não faria casulamente, ela topou.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha andava sozinho pela escola, já que Miroku estava pegando algumas meninas novas pra que elas se livrassem do trota. Inuyasha era assim mesmo quieto e bem tímido. O único amigo de verdade que tinha na escola era Miroku. Não era popular e muito menos fazia questão de ser, afinal odiava populares, ele nem gostava muito do fato de Miroku ter a fama de pegador. Não por ciúmes, mas por ser contra seus próprios princípios mesmos.

Ele fazia o segundo ano de direito. Seguia o sonho do falecido pai, mesmo na época do vestibular não ter certeza se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria. Entrou cedo na faculdade, com somente 19 anos, agora iria fazer 20 logo. Outro detalhe, Inuyasha era um hanyou, talvez fosse por isso que muitas pessoas se afastavam dele de vês em quando.

Ele ainda caminhava sem rumo algum, ouvindo seu mp3 quando sentiu o cheiro da garota, aquela garota que roubou seu pensamento por alguns instantes no inicio da aula. Que doce. Mas foi só sentir o cheiro de um velho conhecido que logo ficou com um pé atrás.

Foi até a roda de meninos onde se tinha uma fila de garotas para ficar com os quatro. Sim, os quatro mais populares de toda a escola. Eram conhecido como os Back Street Of Shikon University, - Os garotos da rua da universidade shikon - em sigla, os Basosu. Não havia ninguém naquela maldita faculdade que não os conhecia. E para Inuyasha, eles eram o tipo mais desprezível de pessoas que se podia existir.

Inuyasha sabia que eles só faziam sucesso porque eram quatro yokais que se faziam de fortes, a diferença é que muitos yokais são fortes, mas nenhum fica se mostrando por ai. Ninguém, nem mesmo Miroku, nem mesmo qualquer pessoa daquela universidade inteira, ou até mesmo, da cidade de Amagi.

Inuyasha resolveu somente ficar olhando, talvez Miroku estivesse certo e ela fosse uma, bem, puta. Ou talvez ela fosse santa, seria o que Inuyasha iria descobrir agora.

A fila foi andando calmamente. E de todas as garotas a mais nervosa com certeza seria a Kagome. Inuyasha somente observava, se a garota fizesse alguma objeção, com certeza ele seria o primeiro a se levantar e "tira-la das garras dos garotos maus", pensou ele.

E não demorou muito para chegar a vez dela:

- Então, como é seu nome, minha cara princesa? - Perguntou Renkotsu

- Kagome. - disse ela levemente corada. Por alguma razão, ela sabia que todos estavam olhando para a parte traseira de seu corpo.

- Pois bem Kagome,com qual desses três, ou eu também é claro, você gostaria de ficar?

Kagome não sabia o que responder. Ela teria somente beijado dois, ou três garotos em toda a sua vida. Ela tremia de estava vermelha, sinceramente ela não queria, mas não sabia como dizer não aquela altura.

- Bem eu...não sei!

- Então vamos deixar um de nossos convidados escolher!

Renkotsu chamou qualquer pessoa da platéia e lhe perguntou com qual garoto ela deveria ficar:

- Kouga!

Então todos começaram a gritar bem alto o nome de Kouga, este se aproximou da garota. Com os olhos confiantes e o peito erguido, Kagome só se encolhia. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, levantou o queixo, mas...

Mas por alguma razão ele não quis, ele não queria, devo dizer. Talvez, por ter percebido que Kagome também não queria, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele nunca quis não ficar com uma garota. Era estranho.

Ele olhou nos olhos da garota e percebeu que ela estava nervosa, estava quase querendo desistir, isso geralmente incentivava Kouga a continuar, mas porque não com ela?

Kouga se afastou e sorriu, claramente que não iria admitir que tinha amarelado, por isso aproveitou o fato de ter beijado a garota anterior, e resolveu fingir que brincava:

- Vamos deixar um viado de verdade ficar com ela, Naraku, venha aqui e mostre como é que um viado beija!

Kagome sofrera um alivio momentâneo. Talvez pudesse escapar dali com Naraku também. Mas foi só olhar para ele que percebeu que não conseguiria. Em que situação que ela se metera hein? Prometera a si mesma que nunca faria aquilo de novo.

Naraku estranhou o ato, mas não ficou surpreso. Com o peito mais estufado que Kouga, foi para a frente de Kagome e levantou o queixo dela, foi nessa hora que ela virou o rosto, e uma grande multidão gritou "Aahhh". Logo em seguia, começou-se a gargalhada, e Naraku nunca se sentira tão humilhado, afinal, fora a primeira vez que uma garota não quis beija-lo.

- Eu...desculpa mas é que eu não quero fazer isso!

- E por que não? - Naraku controlou sua voz para não falar alto.

- Por que eu...tenho namorado!

- É mesmo? E porque não usa aliança então?

Kagome se sentiu completamente desajeitada. Ela começava a ficar roxa. Sabia que se o beija-se logo com certeza todos a esqueceriam. Mas se não, com certeza seria a chacota da faculdade por muito tempo.

- É porque ela é minha namorada Naraku!

Todos olharam subitamente para Inuyasha. Alguns nem o conheciam, mas aqueles que sim, duvidaram muito de que ele tivesse alguma relação amorosa. Duvidaram até se ele conhecia a garota, e de fato, Inuyasha nem sabia quem era ela. Só sentiu que deveria fazer isso.

- Você?

- Sim, por que algum problema Naraku?

Naraku não sabia o que dizer, nunca fora tão humilhado em toda a sua vida.

- Ah! Eu conheço você! Você não é o hanyou que faz direito! Só porque está no segundo ano você se acha o gostosão!

Todos começaram a rir freneticamente. Inuyasha sabia o motivo, hanyou, como odiava este nome.

Kagome se espantou com o jeito como trataram o estranho. Ela já tivera uma amiga hanyou, e sabia os maus bocados que eles passavam. Talvez tivesse sido isso que a incentivou a continuar a mentira.

- Do que vocês estão rindo, ele é meu namorado sim! - Ela disse confiante. E Inuyasha se surpreendeu.

Kagome saiu da multidão e simplesmente deu um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha.

Agora sim Naraku estava possesso, como que eles o teriam humilhado desse jeito.

- Desculpa Naraku, mas é que eu tenho namorado, se não eu ficava com você!

Kagome virou-se e cochichou bem baixinho no ouvido de Inuyasha:

- Obrigada.

Mas que depressa Kagome pegou o braço de Inuyasha e saiu correndo de lá. Quase morta de tanta vergonha.

E com toda aquela confusão, quem mais parecia confuso, era

Kouga.

Alguns minuto depois, e Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam devidamente escondidos:

- Obrigada! E...a propósito, como você se chama?

- Inuyasha! - Ele sorriu.

- Prazer, sou Kagome!

- Eu já sabia! - Ele sorriu, e ela achou estranho - quer dizer, do pátio, quando você falou seu nome e...

- Ok, já entendi!

Inuyasha pensavam em qualquer coisa para poder iniciar uma conversa. Até pensou em convida-la pra sair, mas ates que pudesse, chegou alguém bem indesejado, ou melhor, completamente indesejado.

- Oi Inuyasha! - Disse Miroku, atrás deles - Ah, oi senhorita, você quer ter um filho meu?

- QUE?! - Kagome gritou assustada, pensando que o garoto estava falando sério.

POFT!

- Não ligue pra ele Kagome, ele é bem idiota mesmo!

- Ai, doeu Inuyasha!...Hei, essa daí não é a garota que você queria ficar hoje? AH! Então vejo que meu amiguinho conseguiu pegar alguém, finalmente!

- Nã...

- COMO É QUE É!

- Não Kagome, não é isso!

- Então você só queria me usar, seu idiota! AH! Porque que eu ainda confio em homens gays como você!

- Não, é que...

- Vai dar sua bunda, Inuyasha! - Kagome disse Inuyasha com tanto sarcasmo, que até mesmo Miroku se assustou.

POFT!

- Viu o que fez Miroku! Agora ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo! - Inuyasha já ia se preparar para correr quando percebeu que ela tinha feito isso primeiro.

E foi nesta hora que tocou o sinal da escola.

- No final da aula nós vamos encontrá-la. Agora vamos, porque pelo que eu ouvi, esse nosso professor é o capeta!

Inuyasha bufou.

Enquanto isso, no grupo dos Basosus, se encontrava um Naraku muito bravo e um Renkotsu tentando anima-lo, isso tudo no meio do corredor da escola:

- Pensa pelo lado bom, você pegou mais garotas do que todos nós!

- Morram vocês! Aquela garota e aquele filho-da-puta vão me pagar, e muito caro!...E você Kouga, não vai falar nada?

- Hã?

- Ah, morra Kouga!

- Deixa ele Naraku, ele esta meditando! - Falou Bankotsu, tomando um gole de coca.

Kouga não conseguia parar de pensar na beleza de Kagome, e não, não era somente porque ela tinha um bom traseiro, mas sim, talvez, porque ele estivesse tendo uma quedinha por ela.

Continua

_N/A: Desculpa gente, não resisti e fiz outra fic! Quanto as minhas outras, logo serão postados novos caps (assim que novas idéias vierem)_

_Espero que gostem dessa fic, apesar de ser feita para adultos, futuramente irá rolar...bem...vocês irão descobrir =D!_

_Bjoos, e até a proxima_


End file.
